


Ichiru's Revenge

by orphan_account



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Revenge Sex, Rope Bondage, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ichiru gets his own type of revenge on Zero.





	

Zero woke up when he felt freezing due to not having a blanket on him. He went to grab it, figuring he threw it off, but found out he couldn't move. What's going on? he thought while trying to get out of his bindings.

“Gyah!” Zero started panting as he felt something on his member.

“Looks like you're finally awake,” he heard a voice say, “I didn't think it would take you that long to wake up.”

Zero looked down his nose at the man when his breath caught in his chest. “I-ichiru?” he asked.

Ichiru just smirked when he squeezed Zero's cock, earning him a gasp. “Even though you weren't awake, your cock sure did love the attention I gave it,” he told him before stroking it some more.

Zero gasped and started panting again. “S-stop it,” he told Ichiru.

“I won't, your cock wants more, I know it,” Ichiru replied before licking the silt at the tip, teasing Zero.

“Stop it, now,” Zero said.

Ichiru didn't listen and put his mouth at his tip and sucked a little before giving Zero a blowjob. He held Zero's hips down so he wouldn't buck them.

After a minute he stopped and took his own pants off.

“What are you goi-!” Zero started to ask but then something was strapped to his head and forced his mouth to stay open.

Ichiru forced Zero to sit up before tying his hands behind his back. He placed his limp dick through the ring in Zero's mouth and forced it down his throat, making him choke a little. Ichiru’s dick slowly became hard the more he thrusted. When it was fully hard, he took the ring out of Zero's mouth and replaced it with a ball gag. “You’re my little pet now,” he whispered before pushing him onto his back.

Zero was trying not to choke on his own spit, he was silently thanking that Ichiru didn't cum. He grunted as he was forced back and his legs were untied only to be retied into a different position. He screamed in pain as Ichiru thrusted inside him without any preparation. 

Ichiru smirked as he watched a little blood come out of Zero before placing a cock ring on him. “You are not allowed to release and I'm making sure of it,” he said quietly. He ramed hard into Zero repeatedly until he was almost at his max. Ichiru pulled out and put two fingers inside before smiling. “You're extremely loose now, brother,” he said darkly, “let's see how much we can fit in.” He put the other two fingers in one at a time and little resistance was met. His thumb was added with a chuckled before he pushed into Zero until he was stopped with resistance. “You like that don't you, Zero?” Ichiru asked him. Zero shook his head, he had sweat beading down his face and years in his eyes. Ichiru pushed some more until there was a bump in Zero's stomach. He thrusted his arm a little bit before taking it out completely.

Zero blacked out now from the pain. He woke back up about an hour later to the same feeling as before, Ichiru quickly stroking his member. The ball gag was still in his mouth as he moaned. He then watched Ichiru straddle him and place his member in his hole and sit down.

“Your member is making me full, I'm surprised you aren't hurting yet, you would have came several times by now,” Ichiru said with a smirk. He then started bouncing on Zero's member, getting a stifled moaning scream from him. After a little bit Ichiru came onto Zero's torso, it streaming up to his mouth. “Look at your cock, it's so big and red,” Ichiru said before flicking, sending pain through Zero.

He finally removed the ball gag and Zero was panting. “Please, h-help me…?” he asked.

“Help you, with what?” Ichiru asked sarcastically.

“H-help me come,” Zero replied.

“You have to beg for it, Zero,” he said.

“I-ichiru, help me come, please!” Zero begged him.

Ichiru smirked and grabbed Zero's member. He licked the slit and down the side before taking it completely in his mouth and bobbing his head. After a little bit Ichiru took the ring off of Zero's member and stroked it until he was almost there. He aimed it up Zero's stomach as he came for a while.

Zero gasped and threw his head back and everything came out. It streamed up his stomach and chest, it even splattered onto his forehead. He was breathing heavily but didn't pass out.

“Good, boy,” Ichiru said with a smirk, “can I trust you to be mine and only mine?”

“Yes… brother, I am yours and… only yours,” Zero said, his eyes growing heavy.

“Good, now sleep, we'll continue later,” Ichiru told him before cleaning him up and untying him. He left Zero afterwards so he could sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Read and review, please, this is my very first fanfic like this and I would like to know how I did with it. This was just a random thought and I wrote it down. I can take requests for characters from Vampire Knight or from other animes if you want to read something like that. Thanks to anyone that read this.


End file.
